A Cargan fanfic
by jweopjn32o9
Summary: Logan gets jealous of Kendall and James because of their popularity. Logan tries to land himself a girlfriend. But Logan doesn't know about Carlos' feelings for him


Logan sat at the kitchen table flipping through his math book. Trying to concentrate on reducing fractions. James and Carlos' loud video games were not helping out. "James, Carlos, could you please at least turn it down? I'm trying to do my homework, which is technically your homework because you copy off of me." "Well can't you do our homework in your room?" James said while keeping his eyes locked to the screen. Logan rolled his eyes, picked his books up and was about to leave to his room when all the noise stopped. "Dude!" James yelled at Carlos. Logan turned to see Carlos looking at him with an apologetic face. "Sorry Logan, we'll try to keep it down." Logan smiled and put his books back on the table to continue his homework. "Thanks Carlos!" Carlos smiled and stared at Logan for a few more seconds before he turned his head back to the tv.

Kendall came running out of his room. "James we have to go, like right now!" James threw the remote to the side and was walking to the door. "Where are you heading off to?" Carlos questioned. "We're going on a double date, Me, Jo, James, and the new girl." "Why didn't you guys invite us?" Logan asked. "The girls asked us to go on a double date. We didn't want to make them angry if we invited more people." Kendall responded. "More…" Logan stood up "…as in, you already invited some people to go with you?" "I'm sorry but, when we told guitar dude and Camille, they asked if they could go so we're letting them." James shrugged. "This is not cool, guys. Logan and I could've gone. What we're not cool enough to hang out with you guys?" "Looks that way, I'm sorry, you guys aren't really the dating type." Kendall stated. "Okay now we really need to go, we'll see you guys later." Kendall and James dashed out the door.

"Ugh I am so sick of Kendall and James going out and thinking that they are better than us. Just because they have girlfriends, or dates doesn't mean that they are cool." Logan plopped down on the couch next to Carlos. He was too angry to finish his homework. "Dude, it does make them cool." "Well, I'm done. If having girlfriends makes them cool, then I'm going to get myself a girlfriend. Then maybe people will invite us to parties and movies!" "Logan, you don't need a girlfriend to be cool, you're awesome just the way you are." " You and I are going to go to the lobby, and get us some girlfriends." "Nah, I'm gonna stay here." "Suit yourself then." Logan rushed out the door. And Carlos was trying to hold back tears. Carlos had always loved Logan and it broke his heart seeing Logan lose confidence in himself. But more than that, Carlos did not want Logan to return with a girl on his arm. Carlos went to his room to sleep, trying to forget about Logan for that one moment.

Carlos woke up by the sound of a slamming door. He sat up and heard Logan screaming cuss words. Carlos walked out to the living room to see Logan on the couch with his face in his hands. Carlos ran over next to him. "Logan, what's wrong?" Logan looked up to Carlos. Logan's eyes were red from crying. "What happened Logan?" "It's so stupid. I asked out at least 6 girls and they all laughed at me. They called me a nerd and walked away." Carlos wiped a tear from Logan's eyes. "Logan, they are stupid. You're not a nerd…." "But I am. I'm a loser, and I'm never gonna to get a girlfriend." Logan stood up and was walking towards the door.

Carlos couldn't stand seeing Logan in pain, Carlos stood up and knew he was going to regret what he was going to say.

"Logan, I can help you get a girlfriend." Logan slowly turned around. "No offense Carlos, but you've never had a girlfriend, I don't think you would be that much help." "Dude, I haven't had a girlfriend by choice, because I don't want a girlfriend. I can and I know how to get one though and I can help you." "Are you sure you can help me?" Carlos closed his eyes and took a breath in. "Yes, I can definitely help." Logan ran over and hugged Carlos. "Thanks Carlos, you're the best!" Carlos breathed in every second of that hug. And he never wanted to let go. "Okay, well Logan you need to change. That sweater isn't going to land you a girlfriend." Logan looked down and then ran to his room to change. Carlos looked in to see Logan take his shirt off. He couldn't help but watch. The way his torso stretched when he took his shirt off was so attractive. Carlos forcefully turned away. He didn't need Logan to see how turned on he was by him.

"How's this?" Carlos turned around to see Logan in a very tight fitted white v-neck with a leather jacket on top. Carlos' mouth went dry. He looked sexy. "Umm, yeah that'll do. Why don't we get going?" "Sounds good, let's go!" Logan and Carlos entered the lobby to see lots of girls. As if they were ready to be asked out by Logan. "Okay Logan, girl in the purple dress and gold sunglasses. Go sit next to her and do nothing." "Wait, shouldn't I use a pick up line or something?" "No, you can tell she's getting sick of guys coming up to her and asking her out, you sit next to her. She'll seem annoyed at first, and then she'll realize that you're not trying to ask her out. She'll start conversation. But don't seem interested. She'll be begging for more from you, so she'll ask you out." "Are you sure? Why would she be interested if I appear to be not interested?" "Logan, you may be smart, but you're dumb when it comes to dating. Now go get her." Carlos pushed Logan, and Logan almost tripped but caught himself. Before Logan sat down, Logan pointed at Carlos and mouthing thank you.

Carlos half smiled and sat down to watch his friend get a girlfriend. Carlos was trying to be happy for Logan, he really was. But it was hard to watch the one person he truly loves, be with someone else. Carlos couldn't watch anymore, he stood up and was heading for the elevators, when a hand stopped him. "Hey Carlos, she wants to go out tonight! I'll see you later, maybe even tomorrow if I get lucky." Logan winked at him. "Oh I hope everything works out." "Same here. Hey, thanks again Carlos, I couldn't have done this without you man, you're seriously my best friend, I love you man. You're the best!" Logan ran off to meet the girl in the purple dress. "I love you too." Carlos turned and went back to his room.

" _I love you Carlos" Logan put his hand on Carlos face and kissed him. Carlos put his hands around Logan's neck and kissed him back. "Seriously Carlos, I love you and you only. I've never been more happy than this moment here with you." Carlos took his hands away from Logan neck. Logan took Carlos' hand and was rubbing them. "I love these hands." Logan ran his hands up Carlos' arms. "And these arms." Then brought his hands up to Carlos mouth. "And these lips. I could kiss you all day long."_

Carlos woke up to James throwing a towel at him. "Dude, it's noon, you have to get up. Come back to reality." Carlos was angry that James awoke him from his dream. He never wanted to return to reality. His dreams were the only place that he could be with Logan. Carlos put threw his head against the pillow. He slammed his eyes shut so he could go back to his dream with Logan. "Seriously, why do you want to sleep so badly?" James asked. "Because my dreams are better than reality." "Why do you say that? What's going on?" "You wouldn't understand. It's a love problem." "Excuse me, how would I not understand? I'm the doctor of love!" "Trust me, you wouldn't get it." "Try me." " Okay, I like someone, who I know for sure doesn't like me back." "You're right, I don't get it. Who do you like?" Carlos sat there in silence. "Oh my gosh, is it me?" James always knew how to make Carlos laugh. "What? No. It's not you James." "Oh good. No offense to you, but…" "You don't have to explain." "Carlos…" James paused. He didn't want to say it and be wrong. Carlos looked up at James. "Is it Logan?" Carlos was silent. "Carlos, you can tell me anything, we're buds. I'm not gonna be freaked out if you're gay." Carlos couldn't look James in the eye. "Is it that obvious?" "Well, Kendall and I have been wondering why you are always on Logan's side. Don't worry, Logan has no idea." "Please don't tell him." "Carlos, I would never. That's not what friends do. But I think you should tell Logan." "No, Logan would not respond well to hearing that I'm in love with him. Logan will never know about this." "Carlos…" "No, I'm never telling Logan. I know he doesn't feel the same way, and it would kill me hearing it from Logan that he doesn't love me." "You don't know that!" "And how would you know? You've never been through anything like this!"

James was pissed off now. "I do know what this feels like." "How could you possibly….." "Because I love Kendall!" Carlos was silent. James sat down and put his hands in his face. "I've been trying to fight these feelings for years. But I can't anymore. I can't take it anymore." "I thought you were…" "Yeah, me too. I've never liked a guy before. It's only been Kendall." "Do you know how Kendall feels?" "No. But I'm going to. And you should tell Logan." "No, I'm never telling him." "Carlos, did you know that I'm gay?" "No." "Then you can't tell who is and who isn't. Logan could be gay." "He's not." "Look, all I'm saying is that Kendall, I'm assuming, is straight. But I'm taking a chance, because if I don't then I'll regret it. If he doesn't like me back, it will suck, but he knows and at least I tried. If he does, then nothing bad came from it." "I guess that works." "Just think about it Carlos. You never know. Maybe Logan is bad at picking up girls because he truly doesn't want to be with girls." Carlos never thought about it that way. " And you're telling me that out of all those girls, not one of them said yes to Logan? Maybe he didn't ask anyone out. Maybe he was crying because he was trying to fight his feelings. Feelings for you Carlos." "Thanks James. You gave me a lot to think about."

Carlos got dressed and went to the living room to watch tv. Logan came in the door wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. "Hey Carlos!" Logan ran over and patted him on the back. "I see your working the walk of shame." "Oh it's not shameful. I'm very proud of myself." Logan laughed and went to his room to change. Carlos tried focusing on the tv and trying to keep his thoughts to himself. He so badly wanted to yell 'Logan, I love you!' but, he replayed it in his head instead of saying his feelings out loud. "Carlos, she had a really cute friend, do you want me to set you up with her?" He turned around and Logan was in a fresh black v-neck. "Uhh, yeah no thanks." "Dude, why don't you ever want to go out with girls?" "Because I don't want to." "Carlos, if you want to be cool, then you need to get a girlfriend." Carlos was sick and tired of hearing Logan talking about being cool. It was one thing that Carlos didn't like about Logan. "Seriously, look at all the popular guys in our class, they all have girlfriends!" "Logan, just stop please." " Kendall has Jo…" "Logan…" "Jett has…" "Logan! Will you stop with this entire popularity thing? It's annoying." "Excuse me?" "Yes, you heard me, I'm sick of you talking about being popular." Carlos couldn't believe what he was saying. But he was glad he was saying it, Logan needed to hear this. "I don't see why you're all of the sudden obsessed with being popular." "Because when you're popular. You're somebody. I'm nobody, I just want to feel important." "Logan, you are somebody. You're Logan Mitchell. You are important." "No I'm not! I'm nobody, nobody cares about me." "WELL I DO." Carlos covered his mouth. He can't believe he just said that. Maybe Logan didn't take it that way. "Wait, I'm confused…what?" Carlos couldn't take it anymore. "Logan, you heard me." "What do you mean you care for me? Like as friends?" "No. I'm sorry, this was not the way I wanted you to find out. But, Logan….I'm in love with you." "Carlos…" Logan looked down to his feet. "How long?" Carlos' voice cracked. "I don't know." It was silent between them. "Can you say something?" Logan looked up to Carlos. "I don't know what to say Carlos." "Okay, I get it." Carlos started walking back to his room. "Carlos wait…" Carlos kept walking to his room, and locked the door behind him. Logan kept knocking on his door. "Carlos, please let me come in." Carlos didn't respond. Carlos wanted nothing to do with Logan. He knew what Logan would do, Logan would come in, put his hand on Carlos' knee and say he just wants to be friends. Carlos knew he would have to face Logan again. He was just hoping for it to be later.

Logan was persistent. He sat outside of his room for an hour. And he would knock every five minutes. Finally Carlos opened the door and looked down at Logan who was sitting in front of the door. Logan stood up and was fumbling on his way up. "Look Logan, I know you just want to be friends, so you can save it. You don't have to tell me." Carlos turned around to shut the door "I wasn't going to say that." Carlos turned around and looked at Logan. "You weren't." "No not at all." Logan stepped closer to Carlos. Carlos, who was assuming the worse, was flinching. He was assuming Logan would hit him. Logan was almost touching bodies with Carlos. Logan raised his hand and put it on Carlos' cheek. Carlos looked up confused. Logan smiled and slowly pressed their lips together. After they kissed Logan stepped back. "Why do you like me Carlos?" Carlos was speechless. He still couldn't believe that Logan had just kissed him. "You're too good for me Carlos." Logan picked up Carlos' hand and was rubbing it. Carlos let a breath. It felt like Carlos dream, and pinched his leg. He honestly thought it was a dream. "You shouldn't like me Carlos. I'm a loser. I'm not good enough for you." Carlos put his hand that was free on Logan's cheek. "Logan, you're not a loser. You're perfect." Logan pressed his hands against Carlos' back and pulled him in closer and kissed him again. "Carlos, I've always wanted to kiss you. And hold your hands. I've always wanted you Carlos." Carlos bit his lip, trying to keep himself from giggling. He couldn't believe Logan was saying all of this. "I didn't go home with that girl. Actually I didn't even go out with her. After you left, I told her that I wasn't interested." "Where did you go then?" "I stayed in the lobby. Hoping you would come down and find me sitting there without her." "Why were you trying so hard to get a girlfriend if you wanted me?" "I didn't ever want a girlfriend. I didn't think that you liked me back, so I pretended to be straight." "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I should've told you." Logan held Carlos' face in his hands. "Don't be sorry. I should've told you too. It doesn't matter, any of it. All that matters is you and I together."

I hope you guys like it! Don't judge, it's my first fanfic. I don't know how to post different chapters, but yeah this technically has different chapters in it. Sorry I'm kind of new to this site!


End file.
